


A Rookie Mistake

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Evie makes a careless slip-up when trying to take down Lucy at the tower; to her surprise, she wakes up bound and gagged in the templar's basement.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	A Rookie Mistake

“Watch her closely!” Lucy ordered, before turning around to look at the book on the altar. She had turned her back on Evie; a fatal mistake.  
  
Evie leapt forwards. One of the Templar guards tried to intercept but she was faster, shoving him aside. Lucy, hearing the commotion, spun back around. She snatched up a candlestick from the altar, desperate for anything to block the killing blow. She wasn’t quick enough; Evie’s blade ripped towards her midriff.  
  
And clanged harmlessly off steel. Evie stumbled back; there stood the other Templar, sword out to parry hers, face as shocked as hers. Lucy was just as stunned, standing slack-jawed for a moment. Evie growled with irritation. She had come so close, only to have her plan foiled. No; she was too close to give up now, when Lucy was still within her grasp.  
  
She rushed Lucy again, but the redhead was no-longer off guard. Evie swung, but Lucy parried, knocking her off balance. She quickly recovered, leaping in for another swing, when she noticed something move in her peripheral. Of course; the guards!  
  
She tried to turn and meet them, only to feel a strong arm clamp around her throat. Immediately she started thrashing, trying to break free, but he was stronger. This was one of the elite soldiers of the order, the kind she always eliminated from the shadows; she didn’t have the strength to beat him directly.  
  
But she still had strategy. She dropped her sword, ready to drive her hidden blades into her assailant’s stomach. But already her lungs were screaming for air, and darkness was growing around her vision. The strength left her arms, consciousness slipping away from her. Everything seemed strangely peaceful as the darkness closed in.  
  
Satisfied, the guard finally released. She crumpled to the floor, barely aware of what was happening. As she finally lost consciousness, she heard them talking around her.  
  
“Alive,” one of the guards said, “As you ordered, ma’am.”  
  
“Good,” Lucy replied, “Now, help me move her.”

* * *

The first thing Evie was aware of was a splitting headache. For a moment she did nothing, waiting for the throbbing to subside. Everything felt off; her arms and legs were aching, and she could feel something in her mouth, something she couldn’t spit out. She tried to move her arms and found she couldn’t.  
  
She forced herself not to panic, taking in her situation. She was sitting on a chair, and now that she was more aware of herself could feel ropes pressing against her body to keep her restrained. Lucy was clearly determined to keep her from escaping.  
  
Evie looked down, and flushed with embarrassment as she realised she had been stripped to her smallclothes. The thought of those guards pulling her clothing off sickened her, but a little voice in the back of her head said she wouldn’t mind so much if Lucy had done it. She banished the thought, keeping her focus on the present.  
  
Between sight and feeling she could work out how she had been tied. Her wrists were crossed and bound tightly together, as well as to the back of the chair. More rope had been tied around her upper arms and her torso, above and below her breasts, keeping her body against the chair.  
  
Her legs had also been tied together, both above and below the knee, and her ankles bound together to one of the chair legs. Squirming revealed no give in the bindings; she was well and truly trapped. She couldn’t cry out for help, either; Lucy had had the foresight to silence her by shoving some kind of cloth in her mouth and then using a cleave gag to keep it there. The thought arose at the back of her mind that this was exactly the kind of situation she’d dreamed of Henry putting her in; she ignored it.  
  
She tried to struggle, but neither the ropes nor the chair were willing to give an inch. This called for more tact than that; there had to be a way out if she looked hard enough. Keeping her alive would be Lucy’s last mistake, a mistake that now Evie thought about it she wasn’t sure why Lucy had made.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the heavy clunk of a lock opening, and the door swung open slowly. Lucy was standing there, looking more than a little smugly at her captive. Evie glared back at her, trying to hide her embarrassment at being seen in such a state of undress.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake,” Lucy observed, stepping closer, “It seems the great Miss Frye is not the woman she appears to be, letting herself get captured so easily. I’m afraid I couldn’t let you keep your attire; too many places to hide blades.” Evie squirmed under her gaze, letting out a muffled sound of indignation.  
  
“You’ll be pleased to know my information was incorrect,” Lucy continued. “The shroud wasn’t in the Tower; it remains beyond our grasp. You also needn’t worry about me handing you over to Starrick; the idiot has dissolved our partnership, and intends to look for the shroud alone.” She kept her demeanour calm, but her clenched fists revealed her irritation at the betrayal. Eve tried to speak, but the gag left her words as little more than muffled sounds.  
  
“Wh’ mmph yph t’ll’ng mph thph?!”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t understand you,” Lucy said smugly. Evie let out a muffled sound of irritation. To her surprise, however, Lucy leaned down and gently pulled the gag out of her mouth. She spat out the wad of cloth it had been keeping in, trying to hide her confusion. “There,” Lucy smiled, “Now speak.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Evie demanded. “Why are you doing any of this? I’m your enemy; why am I still alive?!” Lucy paused for a moment, seemingly caught off-guard, before a smirk crossed her lips  
  
“Because, Miss Frye, I have come to admire you,” she admitted. “It would be a shame to end a life like yours, wasted on the wrong side though it is.” She leaned in, one hand coming up to gently caress the side of Evie’s face. Evie squirmed against her bindings, trying to ignore how red she was turning. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have Starrick’s downfall to engineer.” Lucy stood up to her full height, stepping back.  
  
Evie felt a pang of disappointment. She tried to ignore the feeling; this was Lucy, her enemy, the person who she had chased across London and who now had her tied up in some basement. She should not have been enjoying this, and yet one traitorous part of her was doing exactly that.  
  
“Wait!” she called out, a little too abruptly. Lucy paused, momentarily surprised, before that self-assured smile returned.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I can help you,” Evie offered, “Against Starrick.”  
  
“Really?” Lucy leant down again. “You’d be willing to work with someone you were just trying to kill?”  
  
“I work with a gang,” Evie shot back, “Most of my allies are criminals who hate Starrick; what makes this any different? Not that I think you’re a common thug, or anything, but-”  
  
“It’s a tempting offer, Miss Frye,” Lucy cut her off, clearly enjoying her captive’s flustered moment, “But I will not be easily convinced. Why should I believe you won’t just stab me in the back the moment I let you go?” Evie paused for a moment, thinking about her next move. An idea settled in her mind, one both the rational and irrational parts could actually agree on for once.  
  
She leant forwards, as far as her bindings would allow, and for a brief second pressed her lips against Lucy’s. The woman shot upright, stunned, her face turning bright red. Now it was Evie’s turn to smirk.  
  
“Because, Miss Thorne, I’ve realised I admire you,” she said smugly, “In much the same way.”  
  
“I see,” Lucy said quickly, still recovering her composure. “Well, I suppose that will suffice for now.”  
  
“Then hurry up and untie me,” Evie ordered. “We can resume this after Starrick is dealt with.”


End file.
